


I'm gonna make sure I'm the best you ever had

by quakeriders



Series: feysand kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre would never get sick of this sight. Rhys on his elbows and knees, face buried in the sheets and muscles clenched tight as she gently worked his ass open.kinktober, day 20: pegging





	I'm gonna make sure I'm the best you ever had

**Author's Note:**

> note: i have written a canon compliant feysand pegging fic before thats 3.8k words long, so check that out too bc rhys is most definitely super-duper into feyre pegging him
> 
> bc anon requested pegging for feysand on tumblr

Feyre would never get sick of this sight. Rhys on his elbows and knees, face buried in the sheets and muscles clenched tight as she gently worked his ass open.

Her finger was buried deep inside him, gently pushing in and out, opening him up for the strap on she was already wearing.

Rhys’ moans were muffled by the pillow, but it still sounded like music to her ears. She wanted to make him sing. She eased her single finger out of him and just as he let out a groan to protest, she pushed two lubed up fingers back into him.

He groaned, arching his back and pushing up against her until her palm was pressed against his ass.

“Fuck, Feyre.” He gasped out, tilting his head and breathing raggedly.

“You like that, baby?” She asked him, unable to stop herself from smiling even as she licked her lips in anticipation.

“Oh, fuck. You know it do.” He groaned and Feyre clicked her tongue at his ability to form coherent sentences. She wanted him to break apart and watch as he turned into a moaning mess at her touch.

She curled her fingers up inside him, making him let out a deep moan that rumbled through his body. He clenched around her, making it harder for her to move but she worked against it, easing her fingers out of him only to sink back in.

Between his spread legs, she could see how hard his cock was and the bit of pre cum glistening on its tip. Feyre used her free hand to wrap around his cock, Rhys bucking into her hand, trying to create friction. She echoed his movement with her fingers and Rhys’ body shuddered.

She stroked his cock a couple times, fingers wrapped tightly around him and moving fast and listened as a string of curses fell his lips. She stopped abruptly, only to let go of him completely.

Rhys groaned, raising his head to look over his shoulder and stopped when he saw what she was doing. Her hands were slick and shiny with the lube that she was rubbing over her strap on and when Rhys grinned at her, his eyes sparkling in excitement, she returned his smile.

“You ready?”

“Oh god, yes.” He groaned, pushing up on his hands and watching as she positioned herself behind him and lined her cock up. She barely let the tip touch his ass, when he sucked in a sharp breath and his head dropped forward.

Holding onto his hips with one hand and holding her cock steady with the other, Feyre pushed slowly into him. With the cock barely inside him, she reached for the bottle of lube and spread a generous amount between them and softly rolled her hips to slide further into him.

Rhys muttered something under his breath, moaning and his hands gripped the sheets tightly.

“Good?” Feyre asked him and he nodded hurriedly, his body rocking back into her and making her slide deeper into him.

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes.” Rhys breathed and Feyre finally gripped his hips with both hands and slid into him as deep as she could.

Rhys’ arms buckled and then he let himself fall back into the bed, arching his back.

She took that as her sign to start moving. It was slow at first. She pulled almost all the way out, only to sink back into him as deep as she could go. They had done this enough times for her to know what he liked best and she had learned that being slow and going deep made him go absolutely crazy in no time.

Going slow would make Rhys whimper and moan and quietly shake until his orgasm rolled over him like honey.

But that wasn’t what she wanted from him today. She wanted him to moan, to cry out, to bite the pillow so that the neighbors wouldn’t hear him and for him to come hard and fast and forget to breathe as he did so.

And so, Feyre’s thrusts turned into quick, shallow movements that had Rhys turn his head to the side and let out loud moans as he breathed raggedly.

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much.” He gasped out.

Feyre pushed into him particularly hard at that, bottoming out and still pushing until he let out a sharp breath. And then she went back to pounding into him hard and fast.

When she felt him clench around her, his moans getting louder and louder, she slipped one hand around his body to grip his cock again. His reaction was immediate. Rhys let out a groan, moving his own hips to push into her, rocking into her cock and thrusting into her hand.

Feyre tightened her grip on him, her hand slippery with all the lube she had used and stroked his cock with each thrust into him.

It was a little rougher than she usually was with him, but Rhys only pressed his face into the pillows and bucked into her as she kept moving.

“Rhys?” Feyre asked, breathless from her merciless rhythm. “Will you come for me, baby?”

He let out a groan that sounded more like a whine and she felt his insides clench and his cock get impossibly hard in her grip before it began pulsing. His whole body shook as he came all over her hand but Feyre didn’t stop moving. She kept stroking him through it and kept pounding into him.

His cock grew soft in her hand and she let go of it only when he let out a cry and his own hand closed around her wrist.

“Darling.” Rhys moaned, his voice hoarse. “I can’t-”

“Shh.” Feyre cooed, running her cum-stained hand along his body and thrust into him a few more times, much more slowly and gently and making him shudder each time.

She felt him grow too sensitive and stopped moving. However she didn’t pull out right away. Instead, Feyre leaned down, pressing her chest to his back and kissed the back of his neck that was dampened with sweat.

Rhys let out a long sigh, trying to turn his face around. Feyre sat back up, finally sliding out of him and watched as Rhys fell onto the bed, not caring about the cum on the sheets beneath him.

He remained unmoving for a few moments in which Feyre just looked at his utterly relaxed body, before she unbuckled the strap on and flopped down on the bed beside him.

His dazed eyes found hers and he gave her a satisfied smile that make her heart clench.

Feyre brushed her lips against his for a quick, soft kiss and smiled when Rhys whined as she pulled away.

“I love you.” He muttered, his voice still hoarse and his eyelids heavy.

“I know.” Feyre replied, grinning at his attempt to roll his eyes.


End file.
